Thomas John
thumb|200px|Tak Thomas wygląda w grze z serii WWEThomas John (ur. 1993) - gitarzysta, basista, wokalista, zawodowy zapaśnik, koneser muzyki, mieszkaniec Czarnego Wielkiego, okolicznej wsi 5 km od Sikor, Mieszkańców Sikor poznał zupełnie przypadkiem, gdy ze swojej miejscowości nie wiadomo gdzie jechał starym Volkswagenem Passatem. Początkowo nie byli chętni oni do rozmów z nim, ale siła perswazji Thomasa przekonała ich i tak się zaznajomili. Po jakimś czasie znajomości założył z Anastazym Kałowiczem zespół o nazwie People of Doom i wydał z nim kilka albumów studyjnych, minialbum i jeden koncertowy. Jego rodziną jest pradziadek Marian Menda, który grał na perkusji w tymże zespole. Głównym jego wrogiem był Stanisław Klopczyk. Na co dzień Thomas kolekcjonuje winyle i występuje w federacji wrestlingu New Japan Pro Wrestling (chociaż dorabia sobie w Dragon Gate i Pro Wrestling Noah) pod pseudonimem Thomas John. Obecnie jest w związku małżeńskim z niejaką Ariadną. Historia Urodził się w 1993 i jego rodzice szybko podrzucili go do rodziny w Czarnem Wielkim, gdzie dorastał pod czujnym okiem Mariana Mendy. Jeszcze w przedszkolu odkrył w sobie nietuzinkową perswazję (przekonywał nauczycieli, aby mu nie wstawiali jedynek), umiejętność robienia wpierdolu (co odkrył później trochę) oraz zdolności matematyczne. W tym samym mniej więcej czasie wyjechał do USA z Marianem, by spotkać swojego przyszłego trenera Steve'a "Dr. Death" Williamsa, który zaczął go uczyć wrestlingu od pajacyków począwszy do wyciskania 300 kg na klatę skończywszy. W tym samym czasie wziął się za słuchanie muzyki ciężkich brzmień, po tym jak przypadkiem wysłuchał "Screaming for Vengeance" Judas Priest w telewizji. Po treningu u swojego mistrza, który niespodziewanie zmarł udał się walczyć do federacji Juggalo Championship Wrestling, gdzie przegrał w ciągu 4 lat tylko 2 walki. Następnie zainteresowało się nim WWE, w którego rozwojówce NXT odniósł serię 22 zwycięstw bez porażki. Gdy zadebiutował w głównym składzie, szybko zgarnął popularność wśród fanów, a w tym samym czasie pracował z Anastazym Kałowiczem nad albumami People of Doom. Obecnie gra nadal w zespole na gitarze basowej i w niektórych kawałkach śpiewa i niektóre komponuje. 18 listopada 2016 wydał swój solowy album pt. "Życie i Wykroczenia". Ma wiernego i kochającego kota o imieniu Oskar od wielu lat. Twórczość: * Dzieła Thomasa * Scenariusze Thomasa * Bitstrips * Opowieści Thomasa * People Of Doom Filmy: * Chasing Wolfgang (2019) (aktor - rola epizodyczna - Ted) * Chasing Wolfgang 2 Radiation (2020) (aktor - rola epizodyczna - Ted) * Chasing Wolfgang 3 Children's Properties (2020) (aktor - rola epizodyczna - Ted) Ciekawostki Nie wiadomo jak naprawdę się nazywa. Sam Tobie nie powie na pewno. Podnosi powyżej 300 kg jak jest zdenerwowany. Nienawidzi współczesnej, komercyjnej muzyki. Jego ulubione danie to kotlety z kurczaka. Jego ulubiona gra to GTA: Vice City. Jego ulubionym zajęciem jest jeżdżenie Volkswagenem bez celu. Mówi się o nim, że jest tajemniczy, ale to tylko w połowie prawda. Marzy mu się powrót realnego socjalizmu tylko z tym, żeby alkohol był na półkach oraz chleb, bo bez tego to jak bez ręki. Nie stronił od ruskich szlug, a szczególnie od Biełomorkanałów (takie ruskie szlugi z ustnikiem). Potrafił nawet wypalić 100 dziennie, dopóki Ariadna się nie pojawiła. Jego winylowa kolekcja jest tak pokaźna, że sam zgubił się przy liczeniu po 12340 12-calowych płytach. Mówi o sobie "Alfa i Amiga" twierdząc, że Omega uwłaczałoby... jemu, bo jeden Omega wisi mu pieniądze. Kategoria:Thomas John Kategoria:People Of Doom Kategoria:Ludzie